dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Alanzer Asmodeus
Alanzer Asmodeus is a descendant of the former Asmodeus who died in the Great War. He is also known as one of the existing Four Super Devils. He is also said to be the strongest Super Devil. Appearance Alanzer is a handsome man with long black hair and blue eyes. He wore a long black Philosophical suit with several sides on each wrist and his feet were golden yellow. He looks like a man in his thirties despite his age. unlike Crueserey's brutal faced brother, Alanzer was handsome and wise on several sides. Personality Alanzer is a genius. He always respects whoever he thinks is strong. Unlike his brothers who sought the throne of the Underworld, He did not want it at all. To him it is very disgusting because it looks like a loser who does not accept the Old Satan Faction against the Anti Satan Faction. All Alanzer wanted was to create a stable world according to him. He also loved the fight though not as vali. it also has the cruel nature that the devils have. History Alanzer is known to be the oldest of all the ancient Satanic descendants. He was known to help Old Satan Faction in the civil war at Underworld. He bombarded Anti Satan Faction forces including defeating Sirzechs and Ajuka. But when Old Satan Faction nearly won the war, he suddenly disappeared somewhere. This absence is also what caused the defeat of Old Satan Faction. Powers & Abilities Immense Demonic Power: '''Alanzer has tremendous power. He is said to be the strongest Super Devil that exists today. in the past he can even defeat the same Sirzechs and Ajuka as Super Devils like himself. He is also with Sirzechs and Ajuka is a demon who belongs to the Top 10 Strongest Being in the World and has a higher level of Sirzechs and Ajuka. the evil powers of Alanzer are said to be the most abnormal of all the demons that ever existed. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Alanzer has a very strong hand fighting ability. He can even beat Sirzechs in his True Form mode. Alanzer defeated Sairaorg Bael in a hand-to-hand combat. Alanzer is known to have offset a hand-to-hand combat with Indra when he wants to test how powerful a god of Hindu mythology is. '''Immense Durability: '''Alanzer has tremendous physical endurance. This is evidenced when his fight against Azazel and Michael. He holds the light weapon that Michael uses to attack him and use it as his weapon when the fight even though the light-based weapon is his weakness which is a devil. '''Master Tactician: '''Alanzer is a demon of genius like Ajuka. He is able to strategize maturely and quickly to defeat his opponent and achieve his goals. He is also the one who makes Old Satan Faction almost won the civil war because it is who leads it. '''Master Technician: Alanzer is known to have a very powerful technique. He can vary his strength into a deadly technique. During the civil war that took place in the Underworld, he made a vortex of whores that wiped out so many troops against faction with ease. During the battle with Sirzechs, he covered his entire body with magic that resembled Sirzechs' True Form. In his confrontation with Indra, he made magic energy around him in large numbers focused on nanoscale magic where the magic seemed to have his own consciousness which made Indra's classmate quite troublesome with it. Equipment Quotes Trivia Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils